


our final night alive (as the world caves in)

by oikawakkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, M/M, Song fic, but atsumu would die trying, im sorry, no beta we just die, no happy ending for this one lads, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawakkun/pseuds/oikawakkun
Summary: When the world is ending in less than 24 hours, Atsumu makes it a personal goal to spend every minute of it giving the love of his life the best end of the world date he could possibly have.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 33
Kudos: 113





	our final night alive (as the world caves in)

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to riley for recommending the song (As the World Caves In by Matt Maltese) which gave me the inspo to write this fic! also to jj and the atsukage gc for being so supportive!
> 
> also, i highly recommend listening to it while you read the fic :')

_And here it is, our final night alive_

Atsumu lets the song playing on the radio fill their small apartment bedroom, increasing the volume a bit more to drown out the sirens and the heavy sounds of gunfire coming from the outside. Tobio has been asleep in his arms since the commotion started and Atsumu doesn't have the heart to wake him up just yet.

_Not yet,_ he thinks as he watches Tobio's chest rise and fall with each even breath, a fond smile already forming on his lips as he watches the way his boyfriend continues to sleep through everything that's been going on since the day started. He kisses Tobio's forehead gently and makes his way out of the bed, careful not to wake him as he heads for the kitchen to finally get their breakfast started. 

The music stops while Atsumu was chopping the green onions, giving way for a sudden news update. The reporter's voice sounded like static as he lists out the dangers of going outside, Atsumu pays no mind to the news as he continues on with his task by cracking a few eggs in a bowl. He begins to whisk the eggs with a pair of chopsticks once the reporter ended his segment with a rough estimate of the time they have left until the end of the world.

_And as the earth runs to the ground_

Tokyo's been desolated since the moon turned red a month ago followed by a series of sinkholes appearing out of nowhere. No one was allowed to go outside until there was an explanation for the series of unnatural events, but eventually people began to panic, causing multiple riots and casualties as claims of the apocalypse was approaching began to spread. Trips were postponed, flights were stopped, and plans were cancelled as other unnatural disasters continued to occur. Atsumu huffs in irritation at remembering the fact that their trip to Jeju was cancelled due to a sudden earthquake near the airport, it was a damn shame.

The music continues after the news, playing an old 80's city pop Atsumu remembered his mother playing often when she would wash the dishes while he and Osamu would play outside, just the memory of his family made his eyes blur with unshed tears but he's quick to blink it away, he can't afford to grieve about them right now.

_Not when he only has less than 24 hours left._

"What's got you this worked up so early in the morning?" Tobio asked in place of a greeting as his arms wrapped around Atsumu warmly. Atsumu hears him yawn into his shoulder and smiles, leaning into the hug. All thoughts about the past forgotten for a moment as he focuses back on making their breakfast. 

The scent of egg rolls fills the kitchen and Tobio busies himself with getting the table ready as Atsumu fills two bowls with rice. The song on the radio ends and Atsumu lets the next song play, singing along to the music as he places the food on the table.

They eat their breakfast in relative silence. The continuous sound of chopsticks clacking finally made Atsumu pause from his next bite, "What do ya want to do after breakfast?" He asked, unable to stand the silence for a long period of time. His eyes remains focused on the last piece of egg roll on the plate, ready to take it before Tobio does. 

Tobio makes a sound as he contemplates his answer, he tilts his head to the side as his face scrunches up in deep concentration and the image is just so adorable that it distracts Atsumu long enough for Tobio to steal the egg roll from him. Atsumu mourns the loss while Tobio happily stuffs the food in his mouth, completely unbothered.

"How about a movie?" Tobio suggests in between chews and Atsumu makes a face at him for his poor manners, which Tobio completely ignores in favor of finishing his rice.

_Oh girl it's you that I lie with_

In the end, they decided to watch old copies of their volleyball matches. It was the only gift from coach Ukai that Tobio managed to keep in tact through the years, surprising absolutely no one. They spend the rest of their afternoon bundled up in blankets as they watched from their small bedroom, reliving some of the most memorable moments in their life as the radio continues to broadcast the continues destruction happening in the world.

Tobio points to the tv screen in anticipation as they watched a 17 year old Atsumu score with a dump. Tobio cheers as the score advances in Inarizaki's favor, his smile completely blinding Atsumu for a moment as he makes a point to compliment how nice the move was. Atsumu looks away shyly, trying his best to hide the reddening of his cheeks. They've been dating for 5 years now and he's still blushing like a dumb high school boy every time Tobio compliments him.

"But if this was a match against Karasuno, we both know I'm the better setter." Tobio says with a huff, voice leaving no room for argument as he continues to watch the game. "Whatever helps ya sleep at night, Tobio-kun." Atsumu teases, snorting at the statement and at the glare Tobio's giving him. He lets his hands trace the lines on Tobio's palms as they continue to watch the rest of the match. He starts to feel Tobio dozing off around the eighth match as the sun was beginning to set. And once he feels the weight of Tobio's head on shoulder, Atsumu knows he's already fast asleep. 

Atsumu makes no move to turn the tv off, letting the weight of Tobio's body ground him to their bed as he finally lets his mind succumb to thoughts he's been trying to fight back since the day started. Too exhausted, his mind wonders back to memories of his friends and family, and then to Tobio. The man in question is sleeping soundly in Atsumu's arms and just by looking at him, Atsumu is suddenly filled with a heavy loss and a deep sense of regret.

Regret over the fact that he never got to do so many things with Tobio when he actually had the time to do so. Frustration eats at him, its claws are razor sharp as makes its way inside Atsumu, settling within him as each missed opportunity is listed out. _"What was I doing for the past five years?_ _I_ _should've put him above everything else."_ Atsumu repeats the thought over and over, drowning himself in the process and only noticing the tears on his cheeks once he feels them land on his arms.

He finally looks to the side to check the time, watching the clock on the nightstand tick as each seconds pass with resentment. The clock reads 6 o'clock and the thought that he only has 6 hours left makes Atsumu laugh, sounding more broken than anything else.

_As the atom bomb locks in_

By 6:15, Atsumu's already managed to calm himself down enough to get himself out of the bed. He turns the tv off as he makes his way back to the kitchen to get dinner started, careful not to wake Tobio up. Time is running out for the both of them and with that thought in mind, Astumu sets off to make the rest of the evening the best one Tobio could ever have.

Dinner was a lot fancier than what Tobio had expected when he stepped inside the kitchen. The table was already set and the candle on the middle illuminated the different dishes perfectly. Atsumu smirks at the surprised look on Tobio's face as he pushes the chair for him to sit down, suggesting they open the bottle of red wine Hinata got them for their anniversary. 

"What's all this for?" Tobio asked after taking a sip of the wine, the light from the candle makes his eyes shine and Atsumu can't look away from the sight.

"Just something I've been meaning to do," Atsumu shrugs, "I can't have ya thinkin' I'm only good at volleyball." 

"That's not true," Tobio says in between laughs, "you're also good at other things." He finishes, eyeing the mark on Atsumu's neck from their previous activity the other night. And it's Tobio's turn to smirk, enjoying the way Atsumu's cheeks turn red at the implication.

And by 8:05, they start clearing the table with Tobio volunteering to wash the dishes. 

_Yes it's you I welcome death with_

They're on the couch, facing the window as they watch the night sky. The moon glows crimson and Atsumu stretches out his arms, tired from all the cooking and cleaning he did today. He spreads his fingers wide, thinking that if he reaches out to the sky hard enough, he could graze the moon.

"Do you ever regret choosing me?" The question comes out of Atsumu's lips without his permission. It's too late for him to take it back when he saw the way Tobio's eyes widen at the question. "What do you mean, Atsumu?" 

"I'ts nothing," Atsumu replied, ignoring the hurt in Tobio's face. He doesn't say _"_ _Do you ever regret choosing to spend the remaining hours of your life with someone like me?"_ even if he wanted to. 

"I'll always choose you." Tobio says, voice full of understanding as his hands hold onto Atsumu's own. And if Tobio sees the look of relief wash over Atsumu's expression, he doesn't say anything, but he holds onto Atsumu's hands tighter in hopes that he'll never let go.

_As the world, as the world caves in_

How they ended up slow dancing in the living room, Tobio has no clue. But Atsumu's got his hands wrapped around his waist and he's humming along to the song playing on the radio, easily taking the lead with each step.

Atsumu turns Tobio's face away from the window on their next step as he watches the stars begin fall from the sky. The floor starts to shake, but Atsumu pays it no mind as the song continues. 

"Whatever happens," Atsumu starts, no longer dancing as he holds onto Tobio tighter, trying his best to convey everything he wants to say in his next sentence. "I love you, until I die and afterwards." Atsumu didn't even have time to blush about how cheesy and dumb that line was because Tobio's already leaning in for a kiss.

And for some reason, kissing Tobio feels a lot different this time. Because it was a kind of kiss that only leads to something hard and painful.

This time, it was a kiss _goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feel free to come scream at me on twitter about atsukage or haikyuu in general!


End file.
